1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concealed type hook structure and more particularly, to a concealed type hook structure for use in a base member to lock a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable computer, for example, a table PC may be used with a base member having a keyboard. The base member has a hook structure for locking the tablet PC to the base member. This design of hook structure is bulky, thereby occupying much installation space in the base member. In order to receive the bulking hook structure, the tablet PC must be specially designed. Further, this design of hook structure is not a concealed type.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a concealed type hook structure that eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid conventional design.